ReBoot: Viral Dawn
by MatrixtheRenegade
Summary: The first part of a new Saga, this is set immediatly after the end of ReBoot, where Megabyte is hunting down Bob et al for Personal Revenge! Rated T for Violence. I do Not own any characters in this doccument.
1. Chapter 1: Beggining of the End

ReBoot: Viral Dawn

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

"What? Personal Revenge?!" Bob said shockingly

"He already got us back, he deleted us all*!" Matrix told him

Suddenly, Ray Tracer came in through the door.

"I know, but the Web is a fate worse then Deletion." Ray then joined the Conversation.

"How? I thought the Web was your Digital Domain?!" Matrix moaned.

"Worse then Deletion, if you don't know how to survive!"

Meanwhile, Megabyte was finishing "Phase 1" of the Hunt.

"You CAN'T do this! It's Barbaric!" Shouted Welman Matrix. Although Megabyte damaged the Suit his Null form stood in, he was still able to talk. But the Suit now did anything Megabyte commanded it to do.

"Yes, yes, yes, it's not my style! But drastic times call for drastic measures! Mr. Matrix, give me your BOY!" Megabyte demanded. Welman then grabbed the Young Enzo by the arms and carried him to Megabyte. "I'm sorry, son!" Welman said apologetically.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Enzo asked.

"Making sure you don't end up like the original!" Megabyte then stuck his claws into the chest of the young boy, infecting him. "The End has begun!" Megabyte cackled.

*At the End of ReBoot Season 3, Megabyte got pulled into the Web. And as soon as he left, the System Crashed. However, the System was ReBooted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins!

Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

Enzo had now changed. He was wearing completely Black clothes. His skin colour was now slightly darker, and his eyes were now completely White.

"Enzo?" Welman asked.

"No, I have become Ozone!" Ozone shouted at his Father

"What did you do to him, you Barbaric Monster?!" Welman said angrily.

"Simply just corrupted his programming, he is now a Virus, who will obey my every command! Ozone, you are going to bring me Hack and Slash, those Idiots have been out of my control for too long!" Megabyte commanded.

"Yes Sir!" Ozone accepted his Mission and then went to find Hack and Slash.

Meanwhile, Hack and Slash were getting stressed about the whole thing. "What will happen when everyone gets deleted?" Slash asked panicking.

"I don't know, Slash, we'll probably have to go back to Megabyte!" Hack answered.

"But I don't want to go back to Megabyte!" Slash shouted.

"Guys, calm dow…" Dot was then interrupted when she saw a small sprite running towards her that had a slight resemblance to her little brother. But when he got closer, the only resemblance was the red Baseball cap, but it had no Icon.

"Sis, those two need to go back to Megabyte, now!" Ozone commanded.

"Oh, Enzo, what has he done to you?" Dot asked sympathetically.

"I am Enzo no more, I am now Ozone, and I have never felt better!" Ozone said.

"We're NOT going back to Megabyte!" Slash told Ozone in a commanding voice.

"Yeah, we like it on THIS side!" Hack agreed.

"Okay, looks like I will have to destroy you first! Then Megabyte can reprogram you like he did to me!" Ozone threatened"

"You don't scare us!" Hack and Slash said in Union.

"Okay, have it your way!" Ozone said before jumping over both Hack and Slash.

Slash began to panic. "We've never had to deal with anything THIS tough!" He moaned as Ozone dodged anything Hack and Slash threw at him. Suddenly, a Gunshot just narrowly missed Ozone. Dot, Hack, Slash, and Ozone turned round to see Matrix, Bob, and Ray running towards them. "Glitch, Lasso!" Bob commanded as a Lasso flew out of the top of Glitch. "Just like in the Wild West!" Bob said as he sung the Lasso round and lassoed Ozone. "Oh, Bob, I hope you can help him!" Dot said.

"I can, don't worry! Glitch, Cutter!" Bob said as he then attempted to cut though Ozone's back. However, not even a Dent was made in him. "Okay, THIS is a problem!" Bob said. "What are you trying to do, Bob?" Dot asked.

"I am trying to cut through his skin, so I can then take out what has infected him. But Megabyte has put an Impenetrable shield round him, so it's impossible to do this the easy way. We'll need to take him to the holding cell!"

"Let's hope it's not an Alias this time!*" Matrix hoped.

*At the End of ReBoot series 4, Megabyte was captured by Bob and Matrix, and they tried to reprogram him. However, it was revealed that this Megabyte was an Alias, and that the real Megabyte was in the War Room.


	3. Chapter 3: Phase 2

In the Holding Cells, Bob scanned Ozone. When the scan was completed, Bob then viewed the scan. "Sorry Dot, there is nothing I can do right now."

"What's the problem, Bob?" Dot asked.

"Megabyte has control over Ozone. We cannot do anything until Megabyte is deleted!" Bob explained.

"This is not good!" Matrix groaned. "And how are we going to find AndrAIa and Mouse?" He asked.

"Megabyte has sealed the whole thing, so they could be anywhere!" Bob told them.

"Bob, you deal with Megabyte, I will find AndrAIa and Mouse!" Matrix told Bob.

Matrix then ran off out of the Holding Cell area.

"Matrix, wait! It's too dangerous!" Bob called after him but he had run off.

Meanwhile, Megabyte was heading towards the Core; he was preparing the Next part of the Hunt!" "This will turn Mainframe into a War Zone!" He howled!  
Megabyte walked into the core, he viewed the "System set up" file. He then clicked onto the System Form File. He then chose for Mainframe to go to the form it was in when he last took over Mainframe, when he was in Control and Mainframe was in Ruins. That was after he shot Bob into the Web and Enzo lost the game. Everything changed when Enzo, then known as Matrix, returned with Bob and defeated Megabyte and he went into the Web.

Matrix shot down the door to the War Room, and he saw Phong lying there. "Phong!" Matrix ran over to him, and then knelt down beside him. "What happened here?" Matrix asked. "Megabyte has gone to the core; he is going to change Mainframe!" Phong explained. "This is NOT good! Where are AndrAIa and Mouse?" Matrix asked.

"They are sealed in that door." Phong answered, pointing to a door. Matrix shot the door, and saw Mouse and AndrAIa standing there. AndrAIa and Matrix ran up to each other and hugged. "Where are the others?" AndrAIa asked. "I think they're in the Holding Cell area." Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "What in the net is happening?!" Matrix exclaimed.

"The System Form is changing!"

Suddenly, Bob came in "This is bad, VERY bad!"


	4. Chapter 4: Old Foe, New Ally

As the ground shook furiously, the Principle Office started getting torn apart. The once great city was now returning to the ruins it was the last time Megabyte took over.

"Oh dear, Oh dear!" Phong said in a worried way.

"This can NOT be good!" Bob shouted. The ground stopped shaking and the Principle Office was now in total runs. They walked outside the war room. There were flags containing Megabyte's viral skull all over the walls. Even more horrifying was the 'decorations' on the walls, which were simply binomes heads, eyes, bodies, arms, legs, feet, and hands.

"I don't remember the Principle Office being like this!" Mouse said.

"Oh, I defiantly do!" Matrix remembered. How could he forget? It was the first time he entered the Principle Office after returning from the Web*. He marched into the Principle Office for a showdown with Megabyte, and beating him. However, Megabyte engineered a System crash after attempting to escape to the Super Computer (thanks to Mouse, he ended up in the Web.).

Suddenly they saw Ozone running towards them.

"How did he get out?!" Dot asked, surprised.

"My child, Megabyte disabled the holding cells while he was in control. He feared that Bob would return, or another Guardian would be assigned to Mainframe, and they would capture him. They didn't function until the system ReBooted". Phong explained.

Bob pointed Glitch at Ozone, and shouted "GLITCH, VIRAL DEBUG!" Suddenly, a huge jolt of energy fired at Ozone, however, Ozone didn't fall over. He just started floating up in the air. Ozone started reverting back to Enzo, and then, when Enzo was back, he fell on the ground.

Matrix then started running towards the Core.

"Sparky, where are you going?" AndrAIa asked.

"The Core, I'm going to finish Megabyte off once and for all!"

"Wait Matrix! It's my duty. I have another duty for you! You and AndrAIa install Enzo's Icon to the core of Los Angles" Bob commanded as he took Enzo's Icon off his red baseball cap where it usually sat. "This could help end the war for good!" Bob continued.

"Okay, AndrAIa lets go!" Matrix ordered as they set off on their Zip Boards towards the exit.

When they entered Los Angles, Matrix and AndrAIa were attacked by ABCs.

"I knew I needed to be ready for this!" ** Matrix said arrogantly. "GUN, TARGETING!" He shouted as two red targets in the shape of the target in his eye flew onto all 50 ABCs.

"GUN, DEATH BLOSSOM MODE!" Matrix ordered. Gun then started spinning around in the air. Suddenly, loads of bullets started firing at all the ABCs. They were destroyed as soon as each bullet hit, and no remains of the pilot binomes remained.

Inside Hex's lair, Matrix spoke to the looking glass which Hex used to spy on Mainframe's citizens. "Core." He demanded. Suddenly, the centre platform of the lair started going into the ground. Suddenly, it wasn't going in a straight line, just going in random directions super fast. Suddenly, the platform made a sudden stop. There was a massive looking glass in front of him. He put the Icon inside, and said "Install". Suddenly, the whole island started shaking madly. When it stopped, it stopped so suddenly that Matrix fell on the floor.

Matrix looked up, and saw a black boot with high heels in front of him. "it… can't be?" he thought. He looked up, and he saw a familiar face. However, it was one he never wanted to see! It was the face of Megabyte's viral half sister, Hexadecimal.

"Heeereeeeeeeeees HEXY!"

*In Season 3, Enzo lost a game and went into Game Sprite mode to survive. He had to travel through the Net to get back to Mainframe.

**In My Two Bobs, Matrix trained binomes in Combat (with Live Ammo) in Los Angles, and AndrAIa told him the fight was over.


	5. Chapter 5: Return of Glitch Bob

Meanwhile, Bob was on a platform, lowering into the core. He suddenly remembered what happened last time he had to go into the core. Back then, he had to offline all the sectors to prevent them shutting down. Now, he had to face off with the enemy who had caused his home the most damage since the Twin City explosion.*

When the platform finally lowered into the core, he saw Megabyte standing there, viewing the chaos he had created. "Not even Bob can stop me now!" Megabyte gloated before letting out a massive evil laugh.

Meanwhile, at Hex's lair, Matrix stared in disbelief at the virus that had died just a few weeks ago.

"Hex, how did you return?" Matrix asked

"Oh, well! I just manipulated the Icon and stored a copy of myself inside of it! I just wanted to get Bob back somehow!" Hex explained.

"But…… Enzo's Icon reverted to normal when he touched Nibbles, and he turned back into Dad…"

"Yes, that is true! The backup was still contained, but I lost the ability to control the Nulls when he touched Nibbles." Hex continued.

"Hex, we need your help, Megabyte has returned and taken over once again!" AndrAIa said.

"She's a Virus, AndrAIa! We don't need her!" Matrix shouted. AndrAIa sighed. She was used to having Matrix disagreeing on who helped them. When they met Ray and he guided them through the Web, Matrix didn't exactly warm up to him!

"Matrix, we need all the help we can get!"

"Okay, let's go. Up" Matrix commanded, then the platform started twisting back up in random directions.

Bob jumped from the platform and went to face his enemy. "Bob, have you come to try and stop me?" Megabyte taunted.

"NO! I've come to end this, once and for all." Bob came back. "It's time this ended. GLITCH, DOWNLOAD!" Suddenly, Glitch flew off Bob's arm and started spinning around him. Bob's guardian uniform suddenly changed into a Silver suit, and his hair was now slightly longer and darker. "We are once again one." Suddenly, Bob fired an energy blast out of his hands, blasting Megabyte in the chest and sending him backwards. Megabyte fell on his back. "Maybe you wouldn't attack me if I looked like…" Megabyte suddenly changed form into Dot "…this".

"How could you do that, you never absorbed Dot's code!" Bob said. He was shocked. When Megabyte became a Trojan Horse, he could only change form if he absorbed the code of whoever he was changing into.

"Face it, Bob. It's an upgrade!" Megabyte said, although he was still in Dot's body and spoke with Dot's voice. Bob didn't want to attack Dot. However, this thing wasn't Dot, it was the one who shot him into the Web, and it was the one who tricked Dot by pretending to be the "original" Bob.

"As if I would fall for your pathetic tricks, Megabyte!" Bob shouted, preparing to fire a massive jolt of energy at Megabyte. However, a blast from above hit Megabyte.

Bob looked up, and he saw Hexadecimal flying down to ground level. "Hex?" Bob asked.

"Yes, Bob, I have returned to you." Hex answered.

"Ah, Hexadecimal. You came just in time for you to help me defeat the pesky Guardian once and for all!" Megabyte said cunningly. Suddenly, his claws retracted out of his fingertips and sunk into Hexadecimal. Suddenly, Hex started vanishing before Bob's very eyes. When she had fully gone, Megabyte seemed to be getting bulkier and changing colour. When the change had completed, Bob didn't see Megabyte at all. He saw his previous form, Gigabyte!

*Before ReBoot began, Welman Matrix, father to both Dot and Enzo, conducted an experiment to explore other systems in Mainframe's Twin City. However, Gigabyte came through the portal at the same time. The Twin City was destroyed, becoming Los Angles, and Gigabyte split into Megabyte and Hexadecimal!


	6. Chapter 6: End Of The Dawn

"I HAVE BECOME GIGABYTE, DESTROYER OF SYSTEMS!" Gigabyte bellowed loudly. Bob was basically speechless. Last time Megabyte and Hexadecimal merged into Gigabyte, it was because Megabyte had been infected by a Web Creature, which was able to give him the power to merge him and Hexadecimal together. Was Megabyte really that powerful? He had trouble facing Gigabyte before, how was he able to face him now he had Trojan Horse abilities.

"Let you get away with destroying my home, I don't think so!" Bob shouted before firing a massive jolt of energy at Gigabyte. However, Gigabyte didn't do anything. "Of course, Gigabyte absorbed energy!" Bob remembered. Suddenly, Matrix jumped down on top of Gigabyte and wrapped his arms very tightly around his neck. However, Gigabyte effortlessly picked up Matrix and threw him against the wall.

"Bob, go, I will take it from here!" Matrix asked Bob. Bob sighed; he knew Matrix would probably be able to do more damage to Gigabyte. Matrix was defiantly the strongest sprite in Mainframe. Matrix then punched Gigabyte in the chest with all his might, and Gigabyte was knocked back against the wall. Gigabyte then had a slight dent in his chest. Matrix then shot Gigabyte with Gun.

"Bob, quickly, separate them!" Matrix shouted at Gigabyte. Although it's not what he would of preferred to happen, he knew that it was the only thing that Gun could do to a Class 5 Virus was give it enough energy to allow a Guardians keytool to separate the two virals.

"Okay, Matrix!" Bob then fired another jolt of energy at Gigabyte. Then, Megabyte and Hexadecimal were on the floor. Megabyte then got back up; he was in his original form rather than the Trojan Horse form he got from the web.

"You have failed me for the last time, Guardian!" Megabyte shouted angrily. He then retracted claws from the tip of his hand, but then Hexadecimal fired a blast at Megabyte. Megabyte then jumped away, knowing he had lost.

"Next time, Guardian, you will not be so lucky!" Megabyte said, although he could only be heard. Bob then ordered the System Set Up file to go to its 'Original Settings'. Then the platform went back up, and then Bob, Matrix, and Hexadecimal stepped outside the principle office. Mainframe now looked exactly the same as it did when Mainframe was ReBooted, but now the Tor was back in its original place in Ghetty Prime.

"Great to see that everything's back to normal!" Bob said. Suddenly, a booming voice announced "WARNING, INCOMING GAME! WARNING, INCOMING GAME!" Then a Purple Game Cube started falling from the sky.

*Imagine the Gamecube dropping on Bob, Matrix, Dot, Enzo, and AndrAIa before the ReBoot logo comes up*

THE END


End file.
